english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Maxey Whitehead
Maxey Whitehead (born June 15, 1981) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Alphonse Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Aomi Yanagisako *Baccano! (2009) - Czeslaw Mayer *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Announcer *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Marionette (ep7), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Shoko Kagami, Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Richard (ep16), Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Hoto (ep17), Toro (ep11), Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Additional Voices *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Shouta *D.Gray-man (2009) - Patient's Wife *Darker than Black (2009) - Maki *Dimension W (2016) - Elizabeth Greenhough-Smith *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Dende, Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Ellis *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Alphonse Elric *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Agatha (ep7) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Young Pinocchio (ep2), Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Shinjuro (ep20) *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Young Kazuma Yagami (ep7) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Young Johann, Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Doris (ep11), Young Mikihisa (ep9) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Blackie *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Bully A (ep23) *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2010) - Akibi (ep143) *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Chutaro Nezumi (ep8) *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Duke Stone (ep5), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Young Hoshino *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Tsukimi Kurashita *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Antonio *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Lilith (ep11) *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sekirei (2010) - Shiina *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Shiina *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Mori Ranmaru *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Poyon, Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Hiromi Murasako *Shin chan (2011) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Crona *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Erssime (ep18) *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Lunt *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Fernandia Malvezzi (ep12) *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Doris *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Juzo Suzuya 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Alphonse Elric 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Ladylee Tangleroad *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Hiroki Sawada, Noah's Ark *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Young Van *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Free! Timeless Medley: The Promise (2018) - Young Rin *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Alphonse Elric *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Sealand *High Speed! Free! Starting Days (2018) - Young Rin *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Fernandia Malvezzi *Summer Wars (2011) - Kazuma Ikezawa 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Computer Operator (ep4) *Black Butler II (2012) - Richard (ep3) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Alphonse Elric *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Kazuki Tojo 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Sealand, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Sealand *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Sealand *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Sealand Video Games 'Video Games' *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Dende *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Kid Dende *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Dende Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (77) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (76) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2020. Category:American Voice Actors